En el final
by Saphira17
Summary: Fue una jugarreta cruel del destino, la flor que se enamoró del vengador...


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

**- En el final -**

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro al ver como Konoha ardía. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que vería a su aldea caer y menos en manos de él.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. El calor de las llamas era como un golpe en la cara que la hacía más consciente de la situación.

Tenía que encontrarlo, era su última esperanza. Él podría ayudarlos, siempre lo hacía. Logró divisar el amarillo de su cabello a lo lejos y sus pocas esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando lo vio tumbado en el suelo y cubierto de quemaduras, aquellas que eran provocadas por el chakra del Kyuubi.

Más lágrimas cayeron pero esta vez de alivio al comprobar que su amigo estaba vivo. Su cerebro se puso en marcha intentando buscar alguna manera de ponerlo a salvo.

Tan absorta estaba en su misión que no noto a la figura que emergía de las sombras. Sus ojos rojos observaban y analizaban toda la situación. Había dejado a Naruto vivo para que, si llegase a sobrevivir, sintiera en carne propia lo que era que aniquilaran todo lo que más quería. Estaba ya cansado de sus estúpidos discursos, él existía con un único propósito: vengar la muerte de su hermano.

En el momento en el que vio a su ex compañera intentar auxiliar al Uzumaki una especie de mueca apareció en su rostro. Este era el toque final, eliminaría todo lo que para Naruto es importante, de esta manera su odio hacia él por fin predominaría ante cualquier otro sentimiento. Era perfecto.

Desenfundó a Kusanagi y sigilosamente se ubicó detrás de la kunoichi la cual no era consciente de su presencia. Qué estúpida y patética ninja, ni siquiera era capaz de sentirlo.

—Sakura.

La Haruno se quedó congelada en su lugar. Podría reconocer esa voz en donde sea, después de todo, soñaba con ella cada noche.

Tenía miedo. Por primera vez, le temía. Sabía que ya no era Sasuke, sabía que poco quedaba del alma del que alguna vez su compañero. Se había convertido en todo lo que alguna vez predijo que sería. Y eso la hería demasiado. Al escucharlo, sin una gota de sentimiento, sintió como por dentro se rompía. Nada de lo que hizo para poder salvarlo sirvió. Todas las lágrimas que noche tras noche derramó no valieron para nada. Su amor había sido escupido en su cara. Y sabía que este era el fin, su fin y el de todo lo que conocía. Porque Sasuke no se detendría y nadie podría salvarla.

Junto todo el valor que le quedaba, sí iba a morir, moriría defendiendo a los suyos, haría lo posible por defender a Naruto pues de ella ya nada quedaba.

—Sasuke.

A pesar de todo, el Uchiha debió reconocer que no esperaba que ella respondiera. Sabía que tenía miedo, podía sentirlo. Una sensación extraña lo inundó al mirar fijo sus ojos. Ella no le temía a la muerte, le temía a él. Agarro la katana con más fuerza ante ese descubrimiento. Ella siempre le había predicado su amor y le había dicho que siempre estaría para él pero ahora que veía a su verdadero ser le temía. Una sonrisa irónica adorno sus labios.

La vio vacilar ante el primer paso y se preguntó qué intentaba hacer. No podría pelear contra él, sería una estupidez si quiera intentarlo. La diferencia de poderes era demasiada, sin contar que ella estaba con poco chakra. Sus ojos verdes no se apartaron ni una sola vez de los suyos. Abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero nada salió. Finas lágrimas descendieron por sus sucias mejillas. Y Sasuke no creyó que podía existir algo puro dentro de toda esa mierda en la que estaban metidos, pero al verla llorar, por un instante, volvió a tener trece años.

Y se sintió bien, se sintió feliz.

—¿Porqué? —La escucho preguntar, haciéndolo volver a la cruda realidad que se presentaba ante ellos.

—Jamás lo entenderías.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo frente a ella. Solo un pequeño espacio los separaba y pudo percibir la calidez que su cuerpo irradiaba. Cerró los ojos y se centró en su objetivo. Ya no había un futuro para él, todo había acabado. Sintió como algo se apoyaba en su pecho y al abrir los ojos vio la mata de cabello rosa. Y fue capaz de sentir su dolor y su decepción. Se sentía inútil y débil porque una vez más se había rendido ante él. Y una vez más, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que había destruido la aldea, a pesar de que había casi matado a su amigo, a pesar de saber que pronto acabaría con su vida, le estaba dando su lastimado y roto corazón. Y en ese momento pensó que quizás, en otra vida, hubieran podido ser felices.

—Gracias —dijo antes de depositar un suave beso sobre su blanco cuello, sintiéndola temblar ante su contacto.

Tomó la katana fuertemente y de un solo golpe se robó su último suspiro.

Tendría que haber entendido desde el principio que él no estaba hecho para los finales felices. Su destino siempre estuvo cubierto de sangre y siempre lo estaría, y por cruzarse con él, el de ella también lo estaba. Fue una jugarreta cruel del destino. La flor que se enamoró del vengador. Nunca la hubiera hecho feliz y sabía que ningún otro lo lograría.


End file.
